piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderjack's Guide to Looting
For all who read this, this will be for Pirates Online Rewritten. Okay, for starters, there are two points to looting that all beginners will find out, and they are: Luck & Patience. These two words are all that it takes to become an owner of an exclusive legendary weapon. Obviously, you will have to loot for long periods of time and sometimes you will come back with nothing, but don't lose hope. In all my experiences, I have been discouraged many times, and sadly, gave up. But, that time I didn't loot I could have gotten many famed and legendary beauties. So don't make the mistake I made. Anyway, back to the guide, I have to give credit to some other guides since they make some points that I believe are essential, these guides are as follows: Charles Warmonk's Guide to Getting Better Loot, Nicky's Guide to Improving Loot Drops, and JFR's Fundamentals to Looting. I'll start by saying that Nicky's idea of lower levels affecting loot drops are true. Through personal experience, my alt, on the game got the Assassin's Cutlass right after the Raven's Cove Story Quest, then healed a friend in Gold Room and he got the Viper Blade in a pouch. Then Charles Warmonk's looting method helped me get Silver Freeze (on my main) from Foulberto Smasho, by not picking anything up, not even repeat famed. Finally, JFR's tips and tricks helped me obtain the Assassin's Cutlass (also on my main). So, I believe these three guides are very good for those either having trouble, or just getting started. My first tip is that its best to start looting at a lower level. For instance, you just finished the El Patron Boss Battle and you start looting at Isla Tormenta. Most of the enemies will be either yellow or red to you, meaning you have a greater chance of getting something good from a Flotsam, while a LV50 would see them as a gray level, in which, they have less of a chance. My main started the Raven's Cove Story Quest at LV42, and finished at the same level, so I had less of a chance to loot by the time I was done with the quest. Also, I believe I used up my luck the first year, because I got so many famed, including the powerful Blightfang Edge. I was getting maybe 2-3 famed a week, then it dropped dramatically to getting 1-2 famed a month. So, you should probably get all essential quests completed first because, though this isn't proven, some people say their loot ratings went up after finishing the Black Pearl Story Quest - credit to Charles Warmonk. I believe that everyone either begins with a streak of lucky finds, or later starts finding lots of famed and legendaries. Some people can argue with this statement, but this is my opinion and what I believe happened with my main. Another tip I suggest don't go to the area a friend or someone else has just gotten something from. I don't believe in the servers reseting. However, I believe if you find something, then that server is probably your best server to loot on for that day. Like before, many people can argue with this, but it is what I believe. When you start looting, you should probably make sure you have potions if you're going to solo at a place like Tormenta at LV30. If not, then I suggest bringing a friend that can heal you. This also depends on whether or not you want to loot with a group or just solo. Me, I prefer either solo or with a big group. I don't mean we all storm the Thrall Hall or Gold Room, we send people to each part of the cave and see if anyone gets anything. When someone does we usually server hop till everyone fines their own little spot to loot. Still in the making and will have more soon. So please enjoy what I have so far. Thank you for reading my guide! As always and forever will be - Thunderjack. Category:Guides